


running late to meet you

by hyuniebun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, i think, jongin is only mentioned, warning: lowercase (i'm sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ellen's prompt said: "<em>we both missed the bus to a really important final so we share a taxi to university and check on each other afterwards</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	running late to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> i chose baekxing because my bff didn't specifiy...and we're both baekxing trash :) also i suck at titles! i'm sorry :/

"stop! please, sir, wait!" yixing he rounds the corner, sweating and out of breath. he didn't have a chance to begin with, but he had hoped the bus might be a little late today. to no avail. the bus is already a few metres away from the stop. there's another boy in front of him, running after the bus and shouting. "please! sir! stop!" yixing slows down and watches the boy run for a little longer before his legs seem to give out and he collapses in a heap on the street. it's quite a sight with papers spilling out of the boy's bag and his body bending in on itself, making him look like a tiny heap.

yixing decides there's no point in hurrying now anyways, he'll definitely miss his exam, and walks up to the boy. he starts to collect some of the papers before carefully nudging the other to see if he was still alive, he hadn't moved at all since yixing saw him collapse. the boy turns his head to face him and yixing is met by a look of panic and exhaustation. "i'm dead. it's over. that's it." funnily enough, yixing knows the boy. well, knows _of_ the boy.

his name is baekhyun and he's only one of the music department's biggest hopes after winning several showcases. he also happened to be close friends with jongin, a boy from yixing's dance class. baekhyun stopped by the dance studio regularily to watch and distract. "just picking him up", he would insist. yixing had always wanted to approach baekhyun, the seemingly permanent smile on his face drawing him in, but had so far been too scared to do so.

today seems to be his lucky day, in some ways. "are you all right?" yixing offers the papers in his hands to baekhyun which seems to shake the other out of his panic-induced haze and back into the moment. he grabs the papers out of yixing's hands and stuffs them inside his bag. "thank you, yixing. ah, i really need to get going. i am about to miss one of my finals." not even half done with his explanation and his back is already turned on yixing, arms frantically waving at a passing-by taxi. he sprints towards the car so quickly that yixing can't even spare a second to think about the fact that baekhyun knows who he is, knows his name.

before baekhyun is even completely seated in the car, yixing jumps in beside him, yelling the university's address at the driver. "let's share. i'm also late for my final." baekhyun doesn't object, just nods and starts going through the crumpled papers in his bag. "last minute cramming?" yixing laughs when baekhyun turns to him with an incredulous look. "what do you take me for, zhang yixing? i'm a good student! i care about my studies!" that makes him laugh even more because baekhyun looks adorable with his sweaty fringe, red cheeks and angry scowl, but he decides to drop it, putting his hands in the air as a peace offering and letting the other get back to reading through his notes. he knows baekhyun has good grades. ~~maybe he knows a little too much despite never really having spoken to him.~~

it doesn't take long for them to reach the university campus and yixing just thrusts some money at the driver, which he is sure he'll regret later because life is tough as a university student, but he doesn't have time to count out the bills right now. "i'll pay you back later!" baekhyun is already halfway towards the english department and waving a fist in the air while shouting "good luck!" at yixing.

yixing makes it just so to his philosophy final, but he's allowed to take it and that's all that matters. afterwards he's pretty sure he messed up a few theories and names, but it'll be enough. all he wants to do now is let off some steam in the dance studio. before he can even check to see if any studios are available or, he hates to admit it, talk some juniors into letting him use theirs, he's pulled along by a blur of a human.

"i'm buying you lunch." it's baekhyun. "don't misunderstand, or do if you want to, it's to compensate for my share of the taxi fare." baekhyun's smile is blinding and yixing is too exhausted to even pretend to put up a fight. food does sound good, he hardly had breakfast this morning after having realised he had overslept, so he just decides to let the other boy drag him along.

the small cafe they end up in is nice. it's really cozy and filled with delicious smells. "i know the owner, so i'll get a discount." baekhyun says sheepishly before unceremonisouly dropping down on a chair at a corner table. yixing follows and they order. it's nice and they talk about a lot of things and yixing wishes he'd approached the other sooner. it's not until they're both almost bursting from having eaten so much that baekhyun brings up the final. "so...how did it go? were you allowed in?" yixing nods and quickly finds himself rambling about the questions and that one annoying student who kept on shuffling around the papers and clicking his pen.

it's so easy to talk to baekhyun. no matter what yixing is talking about, the other boy is looking at him with smiling eyes and inquiring comments on his lips. he doesn't seem to mind when yixing stumbles over pronunciation, messes up a phrasing or finds himself missing a word. instead, baekhyun offers up the correct pronunciation, fixes his sentence or helps him find the word he's looking for. "it's really amazing that you're studying in a different language."

they end up staying at the cafe for hours. baekhyun has to leave for an evening class and having already exchanged phone numbers several hours ago, they kind of awkwardly stand outside in front of the cafe, facing each other. baekhyun is smiling up at him and not saying goodbye despite only moments earlier having quite urgently explained that he was about to be late. again. inside his mind, yixing takes a deep breath. he leans a little closer to baekhyun titling his face down slightly, hoping the other catches onto what he is asking. baekhyun laughs quietly before softly cradling yixing's face in his hands and pulling it closer to his own to press their lips together. a chaste peck and baekhyun is off, running down the street towards their university. "you better call me, zhang yixing!"

(maybe yixing does right after baekhyun has rounded a corner and is greeted by a "silly yixing" in a voice they both know is dripping with fondness before hanging up. and maybe baekhyun sends yixing a text after his class is finished that only reads 'call me' and yixing does, so they talk for hours on the phone. and maybe they end up late again the next morning because they were talking for so long on the phone, but this time it doesn't really matter because there are no finals to attend. and maybe they go to the park and eat ice cream instead of going to university and stroll around while holding hands and talking about nothing and everything.

maybe they spend basically every day together from then on and decide to move in together after 6 months of dating because the student life is hard and they could use the money for other things, things like travelling together to china to meet yixing's parents. and maybe jongin stops talking to them after walking into the dance studio one evening to find them half naked on the floor and they have to bribe him with a visit to an animal shelter and end up buying him a puppy to gain back his friendship. and maybe they're really happy and they have their fights and off days, but they make it through because they love each other.)


End file.
